yourfavoritemartianfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Rage
Road Rage is a YFM song. Lyrics I hate on traffic just as much as the next guy I'd try and bypass them if these bastards would just drive Rush hour all day stuck in hell, bumper to bumper such a fail Stuck in jail, my truck's a cell, I'd rather stab my brain with a rusty nail 'Cause when I'm driving I'm driven and every ride that I sit in I lose my mind I admit it and I'm quick to trip and lose my grip and flip you the bird and I'll rage just like the nerd Yeah, I see you in your Lexus, rubber necking, checkin' messages texting for directions while you're googling nekkid breasteses! These other drivers, they're all brain dead I swear the traffic lights see me and they all change red I thought driving was basic, but I ain't got no patience This old lady needs Lasik, I think I'm going ape shit 'Cause my lane is lookin' like a line at the Chinese drive thru Why's everyone got to drive at the same time I do? Hey man, I'm just trying to drive It feels more like I'm trying to stay alive The only thing you're driving is driving me crazy And I'm getting Road Rage I'm just trying to merge You better back off 'cause I'm on the verge I'm losing my cool Yeah you better get over 'Cause here comes the Road Rage Oh, dont make me get out the car I I'll come over there old lady Awh! Oooh! Ooh! Alright, here we go Why your bumper stickers preachin' telling me to go vegan I'll moon your grandmother in traffic till she pulls over screaming I go crazy on old ladies in Mercedes, they hate me Well maybe I wouldn't be raging if you weren't driving Miss Daisy I'm not speed racing, I'm impatient with the way shit goes in traffic It so happens that I have to embrace it, look what I'm facing Ladies doing makeup, dudes shaving while the same five songs play on the radio station The same five songs! The same five songs! The radio station, they play the same five songs The same five songs! The same five songs! The radio station, they play the same fucking songs! Hey man, I'm just trying to drive It feels more like I'm trying to stay alive The only thing you're driving is driving me crazy And I'm getting Road Rage I'm just cruising along Then you go and cut me off Did I do something wrong Now I'm following you back to your home And I got Road Rage Hey man, why you going so slow? One thing you ought to know is I'm the king of the road The only thing you're driving is driving me crazy 'Cause I got that Road Rage And why you going so fast? Giving the middle finger to the people you pass Now I'm following you back to your home 'Cause I got that road Rage Road Rage! Road Rage! Road Rage! Hey man, I'm just trying to drive It feels more like I'm trying to stay alive The only thing you're driving is driving me crazy Oh! I'm just trying to merge And you better back off 'cause I'm on the verge I'm losing my cool I got Road Rage Spoken Ah, I'm finally here Oh my God! There's nowhere to park! I hate my life! Trivia *This is based on the YFMTS episode with the same name Category:Songs